Changeling NPC's of note
Sir Robert Tungston Troll wilder knight Robert works at Dark Symphonies night club as head bouncer and defender of the freehold as a knight to the house of Fiona. He is not a talkative man but is always respectful to those around him. He insists on calling his boss by her title and she, in turn, puts up with it only because she understands its in his nature as a troll and a knight to do so. His human body is 5'10 and 260 pounds blonde hair, pale ice blue eyes and he wears his sunglasses at night. His fae soul, to those who can see it, is 6'9, blue skinned with horns and bright yellow hair. His eyes, though, remain the same in human or fae form. His voice is deep and gentle unless he is angry and anybody who has ever seen an angry troll simply hopes they were not the one who made the troll angry. He carries a police baton on his belt, which to those who can see the dreaming, will see a long sword with runes carved into the blade. Queen Morganna Sidhe grump of house Gwydion The queen of the kingdom of white sands and one of the most beloved of all the monarchs. She is poised beautiful and kind to all. Morganna runs her court as a center for the pursuit of pleasure in all its forms. Her parties are decadent and hedonistic. All friends of the fae are usually welcome in her court commoner and noble alike and although she is guarded by her knights Morganna is a queen of the people and has many friends and admirers. Although she is lovely she is not stupid. In times of need to can be cunning and ruthless in the protection of her people and will fight tooth and nail to keep them safe. Her fae form is much like her human form dark hair and eyes pale skin but with more elven features. Her human life is also much like her fae one. She is a local socialite who throws parties banquets and is often seen in the society pages. Sadly she is a widow her husband King Richard died some years ago but she has carried the crown on admirably. Prince Alavar house Gwydion Sidhe wilder Son of Morganna and Richard and crown prince of white sands. He seems in the surface typical spoiled rich boy. He loves his fancy cars and clubbing, he also loves to throw parties like his mother and has a reputation for being a horrendous flirt. He lives the good life and is happy to play the host to any who wish to attend his functions. But for all his pomp and attitude he has a good heart and is very loyal to those he calls his friends and will lay down his life for them. He is an avid fencer and swordsman. He was married to a sidhe Miranda of the house Fiona about 4 years ago and although he puts up a good face in public his marriage is not a loving one. His fae side is much like his human side but with more elven features. Princess Miranda Formerly of house Fiona now of house Gwydion Sidhe wilder Miranda was a duchess in a kingdom in the United Kingdom and moved to White sands to be married to her now husband Alavar. The marriage was arranged by their parents they were seen as old enough to marry and Miranda coming from a highly respected and noble family. Miranda is actually the spoiled rich girl in every way. She is quite catty and stuck up but is always on her best behavior in front of her mother in law Morganna.In the public eye she is charming and gentle but behind closed doors she can be every much the snobby princess prone to tantrums when she does not get her way.Her fae form is much like her human one but with more elven features. Rashid Mohandas Eshu Wilder Rashid is a sweet kindhearted Eshu wilder college student who works part time as a children's librarian.She is also highly in demand as a GM among gamers.She is normally shy and quiet but when she runs a game she immerses herself into the game and weaves a tale that leaves many of her gamers breathless and in awe. She has been called the shaharazaad of GM's and seems to be able to come up with her plots off the top of her head and tailor them perfectly to her players. She possesses a dice magical bag of dice that always has the kinds she need no matter how many need to borrow them rolling just the right way to make the story both dramatic and exciting.She also has an ipod that will play just the right music when needed through the game. Her fae form has a close resemblance to her human form but her fae form has shockingly dark eyes that seem to peer into your soul. Juan Jesus Rodriguez Eshu wilder Juan drives a taxi cab fancying himself a ladies man, loves to hear peoples stories and likes to tell his own in return. He is rather chivalrous given, if he is able to, he always opens a ladies door for her and pull out their chairs. Charming and quick witted, in his human form he does not carry the guns you see in the picture as they are chimerical only. His fae side and his human side are pretty closely matched aside from the fact he is darker skinned in his fae form. Lawrence "the Wizard" Davis Knocker wilder? grump? Wizard is the owner of a computer repair shop GPF as well as all round cranky bastard but he is damn good at what he does. he prefers to be left alone for the most part. No one has ever been into his workshop not even his own employees. He is not seen much and prefers the company of his computers to people. He is a grizzled hacker type. Has a glare that can make even some redcaps cower at times and can ruin your credit record and have you declared legally dead faster than you can blink if you so much as look at him funny. His fae form is pale skin large green eyes spiky red hair and a sneer that is pretty much the same for the fae form or human. The man has sarcastic remarks and swearing down to a science.